A Fluffy Field Trip
by Wallabee wannabe
Summary: First of all: This story is in another universe from After Operation Sprout WallyxKuki, because they aren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but that that doesn't mean they aren't in the end. Real Summary: Can love spring from a simple field trip?
1. Chapter 1

Surprisingly, when Wally and Kuki were in Gallagher {A/N: My best guess at spelling the school} Elementary, they had the same exact classes. Sadly none of the other members from Sector V are in the class.

When they got to homeroom, Wally slumped in his seat next to Kuki who was perky as usual.

"O.K. Class I've got some big news, we're having an all day field trip to the rainbow monkey factory!" Mrs. Clare {A/N: I just made this up} announced.

Everybody in the class cheered and Kuki screamed the loudest, "YAAAAAAAAAY! RAINBOW MONKEYS!"

Wally on the other hand… "WHAT THE CRUD!" he yelled while his classmates cheered. Wally was so disgusted that he almost threw up. Then he slapped his face wondering on how he was going to have to deal with the rest of the day at his most hated place in Cleveland.

Mrs. Clare tried to calm the class down, "Alright, alright. Quiet down class." she smiled. "Now I want everyone to pair up so that one will get lost at the factory. I have to go to the principal's office real quick, so I'll be right back. I expect everyone to have a partner when I get back." With that she left the room.

Everyone quickly tried to get partners, and Kuki looked at Wally. 'Yay! Wally doesn't have a partner yet, so maybe he can be mine, "Uh… Wally do you wanna pair up with me when we go to the factory?" Kuki asked hopefully.

Wally wasn't looking at her yet, "I wouldn't go to that CRUDDY FACTORY IF IT WAS THE LAST BUILDING ON THE PLANET!" Wally then turned around, and guess what, he regretted it, big time.

"! WHY NOT WALLY?" Kuki's tears wear beginning to flood the floor.

Wally didn't want to get in trouble again, {A/N: Wally had been not doing his homework, so Mrs. Clare said that if Wally does anything else to get a detention, he will be expelled, and he'll get grounded for life by his parents, which means no KND} so quickly tried to calm her down before Mrs. Clare got back, "O.K. O.K. I'll pair up with you, just please stop crying for crud's sake." Wally was relieved when Kuki stopped her river of tears. But he didn't expect what was coming next.

"Yay! I've got a partner, thank you so much Wally!" Kuki then glomped him and kissed him on the cheek. "Wally why are you so red and sweaty? Wally?" Kuki looked at him confusingly.

Wally was in a daze, "Wha…" then he shook his head, "Oh, uh… 'Crud, Wally think,' I uh… I'm fine, I'm not red, 'and not blushing' and I'm not sweating." Wally was turning even redder.

"Yes you are." Kuki said.

"Nu uh." Wally argued.

"Uh huh." Kuki argued back.

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh."

Mrs. Clare got back, "O.K. Class, lets go to the bus so that we can get this thing rolling. Wally, Kuki, stop bickering, let's go.

Wally and Kuki stopped their argument and Kuki dragged Wally to the bus.

'This is gonna be a long and cruddy day, well, at least I got Kuki. Wait what did I just think?


	2. Chapter 2

Wally was still dazed by what was going on in his mind. 'Wait, did I just think what I think I thought.'

"Come on Wally, hurry up, I wanna go see the rainbow monkeys!" Kuki whined to Wally while she was still dragging him, only this time Wally stopped trying to walk while starring off into the distance and Kuki was starting to drag dead weight.

"Wally, why have you stopped, I'm not pulling you all the way to the bus! Wally! NUMBER 4!" Kuki screamed.

"Wha-Kuki, why do ya have to scream? I'm right here." Wally looked at Kuki annoyed.

"Cause silly, instead of going to the bus, you were just still and thinking about who-knows-what!" Kuki answered back.

"Oh, crud, sorry, and I was thinking what a cruddy day this will be because of stupid rainbow monkeys." Wally frowned.

"RAINBOW MONKEYS ARE NOT STUPID, there FULL of LOVE AND JOY!" Kuki roared, at the top of here lungs, with fire in her eyes. And boy was Wally scared.

"Fine Kuki, just calm down. Crud." Wally backed up very slowly. "Rainbow dorkies are not stupid." Wally was relieved to see Kuki's eyes loosing their rage, but she still frowned.

"What Kuki, what now, why are you still mad?" Wally looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you what did you said about rainbow MONKEYS?" Kuki looked at him waiting.

"I don't get it-oh… crud, fine, I said, Rainbow MONKEYS are not stupid. There, happy now?" Wally looked disgusted at what he said, but he was relieved when Kuki stared to smile again.

"That's better, now, let's go to the factory Wally." Kuki smiled and skipped to the bus.

Wally followed and slowly got up the bus steps thinking again. 'Why the crud did I say that those stuffed toys aren't stupid, I'd never say that… could it be… no…'

When Wally got on the bus Kuki was sitting alone, "Hurry up Wally, the faster you find a seat the faster we get to the factory." Kuki said to him.

Wally sat down next to Kuki and when the bus started to leave the school, Kuki and the rest of the class started to sing the rainbow monkey theme song. "Rainbow monkeys rainbow monkeys all so vey round and super chucky, bringing love wherever they go, everybody's made of a big rainbow, oh red and orange, and pink and blue, rainbow monkeys rainbow monkeys we love you!"

Wally just covered his ears with his hands, but that didn't drown out the music, so he hid in his orange hoodie, luckily for him, it worked. 'Finally, crud, at least I don't have to hear this cruddy song for now."

The bus ride was to be a couple of hours, and after about thirty minutes, Wally felt something fall on his lap, 'Crud, I wonder what's on my lap and who had the nerve to throw it here.' When Wally pulled down his hoodie, he saw Kuki sleeping using Wally's lap as a pillow.

'Never mind.' Wally started blushing again. 'Wow Kuki looks pretty when she's sleeping… no… there I go again, crud, am I really in love with Kuki…?'


	3. Chapter 3

"He-he," Kuki giggled. Then she wrapped her arms around Wally's stomach tightly. "Yaaaaaay… rainbow monkey land…" Kuki murmured.

"Crud," Wally tried pulling Kuki's arms off, but it was futile, Kuki had a bear grip and Wally had no choice but to let her keep on napping and hugging. He was also starting to blush again. "Crud, if I let her see me like this, she'll ask why I'm blushing again."

It was ten min. to the factory, and Kuki kept hugging Wally while he was blushing wishing that the bus would get to the factory already. 'Crud, I never thought I'd wish for that.'

Then Kuki started to murmur something that caught Wally's attention. 'Thank you Wally… but you don't have to give me presents on our honeymoon..."

Wally almost fainted, 'WHAT THE CRUD! HONEYMOON!' Wally never thought Kuki liked him back, and now he knew. 'Kuki… likes, no, loves me…' Wally just stared blankly at her until the bus stopped.

A few min. later:

"O.K. Class, we're here, come on now, lets get off the bus and make sure you stay with your partners." Mrs. Clare announced as soon as the bus had stopped.

"Kuki… Kuki… Numbuh 3, wake up" Wally was still red trying his best to erase his blush while slowly nudging Kuki to wake her up.

"Wha… Wally, is that you…" Kuki started to fully wake up; she realized that she was hugging Wally. 'Holy rainbow monkeys! How long have I been asleep?' Kuki started to blush herself, luckily for Wally; he stopped blushing just before she woke up. "I'm so sorry Wally, why didn't you wake me up to stop hugging you?" Kuki released her arms from hugging him.

"Uh…" 'Think you cruddy brain, she can't know that you heard what she said while she was sleeping.' "Uh… I'm sorry Kuki, I didn't know cause I was asleep too, sorry." 'Whew, that was a close one.'

Wally and Kuki started to get off the bus and Kuki was thinking, because she just remembered what she dreamed about on the bus. 'Oh no, I hope I didn't dream out loud, and if I did, I hope Wally didn't hear me, I know I love him, but what if he doesn't love me back?'

Wally and Kuki made it to the entrance of the factory, and Mrs. Clare started to talk to the class again. "O.K. Now, you guys will all follow me in two lines partners next to each other side-by-side, and first we're going to take a tour of the factory, then we will rest and eat lunch that will be provided in the factory cafeteria, and lastly, we'll visit the gift shop. Now let's get started shall we.

The whole class except for Wally and even Kuki cheered. "Yaaaaaay, rainbow monkeys!" Then they followed Mrs. Clare into the factory.

Wally and Kuki were both thinking as they started to walk with the rest of the class inside the factory.

'I'm in love with Kuki, and she loves me back…' Wally thought amazed.

'I'm in love with Wally, and I really, really hope he loves me back.' Kuki

{A/N: Sorry if it took me more than a day to update you guys, but I was really busy the day before this was chapter was added. He-he, no hard feelings right? (Get's hit by a dodge ball) O.K. What the crud was that for! I said I'm sorry. (Walks away and thinks) 'Where the crud to people get dodge balls at a time like this, seriously.}


	4. Chapter 4

{A/N: Again guys, I'm sorry if I didn't update that fast, you know what, this is crud, I'm on summer vacation, and I'm still busy. Anyway you guys probably want to read this chapter instead of listening to me, so without further ado, here's chapter 4 of A Fluffy Field Trip.

"O.K. Class, I want all partners to hold hands so that no one gets lost." Mrs. Clare announced as soon as they got into the factory. The factory itself was pretty huge btw, compared to the tree house; it was five times its height and seven times it's length.

When Wally and Kuki heard this they automatically blushed, and then Wally felt Kuki's hand slowly grab his hand and he blushed even more, but surprisingly to him, he held her hand back instead of letting go. 'Stupid cruddy hormones, making me not tough anymore.'

'Huh, he usually yells at me when I try to hold his hand to hug him or anything.' Kuki thought to herself still blushing. 'Why hasn't he let go, oh well, at least we won't have problems with that.'

"The class followed Mrs. Clare throughout the factory and besides it being huge, the factory also looked the opposite of what everyone thought it would look like. There were metal gears everywhere and building robots assembling the parts of a rainbow monkey in an assembly line, and everything was so grey except for the rainbow monkeys.

'Crud, this place ain't half bad consider it making rainbow monkeys, maybe this day won't be so cruddy after all.' Wally thought smiling and looking at Kuki for the same reaction. And boy did he get a reaction.

Kuki believed that rainbow monkeys where made from love and emotion through mystical fairies that would turn their love into a monkey doll and the colors from emotions. {A/N: I'm sorry, I'm just trying my best guess at how Kuki thought rainbow monkeys were made.}

Kuki started to tear up, 'What kind of place is this, where's the love, the emotion, and the fairies?' Kuki's tears were flowing now, 'Is everything I believed about rainbow monkeys a lie?' Kuki then looked down in such disbelief trying to stop crying.

As for the other students, some were like Wally, -except they never hated rainbow monkeys in the first place- and others were like Kuki –only they didn't cry.

Wally was confused 'What the crud, doesn't Kuki love rainbow monkeys what the heck is she crying about?' "Kuki… numbuh three, what wrong, Don't you love rainbow monkeys?" Wally wiped Kuki's tears and asked again. "Kuki's why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Kuki looked up at Wally, "Oh, numbuh four, it's horrible! The rainbow monkeys are made with no love or emotion!" Kuki sniffed, "I can't believe rainbow monkeys are made like this!"

Wally finally understood, 'Crud, I can't believe Kuki felt this strong about rainbow monkeys, no wonder she got so mad at me before whenever I called them stupid or cruddy. Crud, I gotta do something to make her stop crying.' Wally started to blush again. "Uh… numbuh three, 'I can't cruddy believe that I'm actually going to say this, stupid hormones. You know what I'm not going to say it, crud, now I just have to come up with something to say.'

"Yes numbuh four?" Kuki looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes.

'OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE CRUDDY KIDDING ME, NOW THERE'S NO WAY I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT, CRUD!' "Kuki… I know you're disappointed, but I'm here for you. I'll… I'll be your living rainbow monkey if you want." Wally closed his eyes and clenched his fists 'There, I cruddy said i-' "Ooof!"

Wally never got to finish that thought because Kuki had glomped him again. "Thanks Wally, I needed that." Kuki smiled again.

Wally was beginning to blush even more after he realized how close Kuki's face was after she glomped him. "O.K. numbuh three, can I please get up now?" Wally begged before Kuki would notice his blush.

"Awww come on numbuh four, can't I just hug my favorite real life rainbow monkey for just a few more seconds?" Kuki giggled.

Wally was beginning to sweat 'Crud, I got to think of something fast.' "Numbuh, three we both need to get up otherwise we won't catch up to the class and get left behind."

Kuki got up "O.K. rainbow monkey, let's go then." Kuki giggled and skipped off toward the class.

Wally got up and caught up with Kuki, "I'm a rainbow monkey, crud, at least I'm Kuki's rainbow monkey.'

'Yaaaaaay! I have the best rainbow monkey in the world." Kuki thought happily.


	5. Chapter 5

'Hmmm, I wonder why Wally did such a thing for me anyway, he used to hate rainbow monkeys, what made him want to be mine, rainbow monkey that is, or is it… could it be that he actually… likes me enough to say that he loves me… I have to know for sure.' Kuki thought hard as she skipped and caught up with the class.

'Awwww Crud, now I wonder what else these hormones are gonna do to me.' Wally thought with a tortured look on his face. 'I guess Kuki's worth it though, I just still can't believe I called myself a rainbow monkey.' Wally picked up his pace to catch up with Kuki and then he held her hand. They both blushed again.

After about thirty min. of touring the facility, Kuki covering her eyes from the horror of what she once thought was heaven, and Wally looking around interested about the robots, Mrs. Clare stopped the class.

"Attention class!" Mrs. Clare yelled to get everyone's attention. "Now that we're done with the tour, we'll have lunch in about 30 min. so for now, can everyone just please remain quiet and behave yourselves in this waiting room." I'll go to the cafeteria real quick to check what's on the menu, I'll be right back." And with that Mrs. Clare left the room.

The class started to get in there clicks and Wally was sitting on a bench just thinking. 'Crud, I really hope Kuki doesn't ask me to play rainbow monkey dress up or tea party with her more often now that I'm hers, rainbow monkey that is.' Wally just stared at nothing in particular thinking about what stuff he'll be able to tolerate.

Kuki was on the other side of the room trying to figure out how to know for sure that Wally loves her. 'I wonder if Wally really does love me… oh, I know the perfect way, it might make Wally mad, but at least I'll know completely how much he likes me.' Kuki's plan was to make Wally mad all right that and so much more.

Kuki saw a kid that looked pretty handsome, 'He's not as cute as Wally, but he'll do.' {A/N: Can you guess Kuki's plan yet? He-he.} Kuki walked toward him and sat next to him. "Hiya what's your name, mine's Kuki."

"Hi, my name's Trevor, nice to meet you Kuki." Trevor answered.

"Well Trevor, do you mind doing a favor for me?" Kuki asked politely.

"Sure, what the favor Kuki." Trevor said.

"Well…" Kuki whispered in his ear what she wanted him to do.

"Oh, you must really like him then, o.k. I'll help you, just make sure I don't get hurt alright, I've seen Wally punch, and I don't want to wind up in the hospital."

"Don't worry, I'll stop him before he goes that far." Kuki assured him.

About 5 min. later,

Kuki giggled out loud, "Ha-hah, Trevor, your so funny!" Kuki then took his hands, he-he, can you please tell me another joke?" Kuki asked having puppy dog eyes.

Everyone heard what just happened, but only Wally reacted, he was red-hot mad, and stomped over to Kuki and Trevor, "What the crud is going on here!" Wally yelled at the two kids.

Trevor answered, "Nothing I'm just telling a joke to my girlfriend, what's wrong with that?"

Wally almost fainted, "Whoa-what, she's your…" Wally gulped, "…girlfriend…" Wally felt his heart break, 'I can't believe it… I thought Kuki loved me… This doesn't make any sense…' Wally thought miserably.

"What's wrong Wally?" Kuki asked concerned, 'Uh-oh, I know he'd be mad, but I didn't expect this.

"Kuki, it's just that… that… I thought…" Wally felt like he couldn't go on, "Kuki, I just wanted to say that I love you." Wally felt so much irony, he actually began to cry.

'Oh my gosh… he really does love me.' Kuki thought guiltily.

Trevor felt guilty too, "Uh Wally-"

"SHUT THE CRUD UP OKAY!" Wally didn't want to hear anything from him.

Kuki decided to end Wally's suffering. "Uh… Wally… there's something I have to tell you."

Wally wiped his tears, 'Crud, more bad news.' "What Kuki…" Wally said sniffing.

Kuki began to cry herself now, "Oh, Wally, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, Trevor's not really my boyfriend." Kuki said, "I just used him to know if you loved me." Kuki got up and hugged Wally tightly, "Cause I love you too, I'm sorry, I should have never done this to you, " Kuki sniffed, "Please forgive me Wally, please."

Wally hugged her back, 'OH CRUDDY THANK GOD,' Wally thought so relieved that he wasn't mad anymore. "Kuki, I forgive you, just promise me that you won't ever do that again."

Kuki was relieved herself, "Okay rainbow monkey boyfriend," Kuki giggled again.

Wally blushed, then he turned to Trevor, "Hey dude, I'm sorry I snapped at ya."

"It's okay, I'm sorry I made you mad in the first place." Trevor replied.

"Cool. Hey you wanna eat lunch with us as soon as Mrs. Clare gets back?" Wally asked.

"Sure, why not." Trevor answered, just as Mrs. Clare got back.

{A/N: Okay, I'm sorry I messed with Wally's emotions, but come on, at least I got Wally and Kuki together now. Please don't be mad. (See's angry mob with torches and pitchforks.) Uh-oh, I think I'm in trouble… (Starts running for life.)}


	6. Chapter 6

"Class! Listen Up, for lunch today, they have hot dogs, pizza, cheeseburgers, veggie burgers, and of course Rainbow Munchies. "Mrs. Clare announced as she entered the room. {A/N: Okay, I know rainbow munchies are a cereal, but I couldn't think of any other rainbow monkey based food.}

"Yay! Rainbow Munchies!" The class screamed and rushed toward the kitchen.

"Wally, Kuki, and Trevor followed, "Wally, I'm still sorry about tricking you, I should have just asked you face to face-mmff."

Wally had pecked Kuki's lips, "Kuki, I already told you I forgive you, stop being sorry."

Kuki blushed, "Okay, I'm sorr-oops, right, don't be sorry, he-he."

"Wally smirked, "I'm glad you caught yourself there Kuki, otherwise I would have had to use another method to stop you from being sorry."

Kuki thought nervously, 'Uh-oh, I hope he doesn't know I'm ticklish, otherwise I'll be at his mercy.'

It was almost as if Wally read Kuki's mind, "Yeah Kuki, I know your weakness, so you better watch out." Wally chuckled.

They arrived at the cafeteria, and fell in line to get their food, Wally got a cheeseburger and a slice of pizza, Kuki got a veggie burger and rainbow munchies of course, and Trevor got two hot dogs.

The three kids sat down at their own table thinking about how today has been so far.

Trevor was just relieved, 'Wow, Wally's such a lucky guy, it's good that I have him as a friend instead of an enemy.'

Kuki had a lot on her mind while she was eating her rainbow munchies 'Wow, first, I thought this was going to be a great day cause we were gonna go to this so called "rainbow monkey heaven", but then I felt so awestruck that the factory looked so depressing, then Wally cheered me up, but then I made him so mad I felt so guilty, then he cheered me up even more. Geez, what a day.'

Wally only had one thought going about his head, 'Kuki's my girlfriend now, I can't cruddy believe it…'

After they were done eating lunch, they all went to the doors of the gift shop. "Attention class, we have 10 min. before we have to get back on the bus, so go on and buy what ever you want, but keep track of time, so that you don't get left behind." Mrs. Clare said.

"Okay we got ten min." Wally told Kuki and Trevor, what do you guys want, I got fifty bucks left from my birthday a few days ago, so just tell me what ya need." Wally said smirking.

Trevor was glad to here Wally's offer, "Thanks Wally can I actually get 15 bucks? I wanted to get something for my little sister back home."

"Sure mate, it's the least I can do to make up for snapping at you a while ago. Here ya go." Wally handed him the money.

"Make sure you go buy here something she'll remember for a long time Trevor, okay." Kuki mentioned smiling.

"Of course Kuki, I'll see you guys on the bus, later!" Trevor responded as he went off into the store.

Wally turned to Kuki, "And what does Ms. Sanban want her rainbow monkey boyfriend to get her today?" Wally said smoothly.

Kuki giggled and blushed 'Who knew Wally could be so smooth, and I think I want to be called Mrs. Beetles.' "Actually Wally, I already got what I wanted." Kuki said.

"Oh, did you sneak in here before Kuki?" Wally asked her. {A/N: (Shakes head) Wally Wally Wally…}

Kuki giggled again, "No silly, you, he-he, I thought you knew that by now. Silly rainbow monkey."

Wally slapped himself in the forehead, "Sorry, Kuki, I guess I'm your silly rainbow monkey boyfriend."

Kuki smiled and hugged Wally, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Come on, lets get to the bus so that we can go back to the school."

Wally frowned but only briefly, 'Cruddy school, at least now I'm Kuki's boyfriend, Crud, what a day.'

{A/N: Hey Guys sorry to say that this is the last chapter to A Fluffy Field Trip. I hope you liked it, please read and review, and like the review instructions say, please tell me all of the components in my story that you think I could fix, I want to be a great author, finding and fixing my mistakes will help a lot.

Wallabee Wannabe, singing out. (Waves goodbye)}


	7. Epilogue

{A/N: Hey you guys long time no see, I was bored, so I decided to write an epilogue to my story.}

[After school on the day of the field trip:]

Wally and Kuki decided to walk home together while Trevor rushed home to give the present he got for his sister.

"Later guys, I hope that maybe we could all hang out in the future!" Trevor yelled as he ran home as quickly as he could while waving goodbye to Wally and Kuki.

"Later mate!" Wally yelled back.

"Bye bye Trevor!" Kuki yelled simultaneously.

"So what do ya feel like doing Kuki?" 'On our first date…' Wally wanted to say what he thought, but he was really nervous.

'Is he asking me out? He-he.' "I dun no Wally, what do you feel like doing rainbow monkey?" Kuki answered back.

'Crud, I still don't like those rainbow monkeys, come on Wally it's for Kuki. I also hate it when people answer a question with another one.' Wally thought for a moment, "Uh… wanna go back to the old tree house for old times sake?" Please be a great idea.' Wally hoped.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea Wally,"

'Yes!' Wally screamed in his mind in triumph.

"Lets go!" Kuki started to run gripping Wally's hand tightly.

Whoa, slow down there Kuki, you're gonna rip my arm off, he-he." Wally chuckled as he tried to keep up with Kuki.

"Oppssies, sorry Wally, "Kuki said as she kissed Wally's hand and arm. "Better?" Kuki smiled.

'Definitely…' "Yeah, thank you Kuki," Wally said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Awww thanks Wally." Kuki giggled as she hugged him.

Wally and Kuki went to the tree house, and surprisingly it was empty. They cuddled in Wally's room kissing, stroking each other's hair, and telling each other how much they feel.

Next year at Gallagher Elementary, Wally and Kuki became great friends with Trevor and hanging out at arcades, each other's houses and rainbow monkey land.

Wally and Kuki always went on weekly dates, and occasionally went on double dates with Trevor and his new girlfriend Heather.

On Wally's 34'th birthday, Wally took Kuki to the Fancy cheese restaurant, {A/N: The one that he and Hoagie went to in the cheese shogun episode.} and to Kuki's surprise, he bent on his knees with a rainbow monkey shaped diamond in his hand asking Kuki to marry him, in response, she glomped him kissing him for about two min. They got married outside the tree house and bought a beautiful house nest to the beach. {A/N: I know I'm about to be really really cliché right here.} And they lived happily ever after.

{A/N: Thank you all for R&R my story, I couldn't have come up with the some of the ideas for my story if it wasn't for your reviews, and I've got some big news too, I also want to spread the word that tater06 has finally updated and finished her story "Finding Happiness" for those of you that don't know, it was awesome and I hope you guys go read it soon.}

Wallabee Wannabe, signing out.


End file.
